This Core will provide integral support for the design, data management, statistical analysis, and interpretation for each of the six projects. In addition, the Core will interact with the data producing Cores C and D, and the Projects to ensure the quality, reliability, safety, and availability of the relevant data and results. The Core will provide computational and informatics expertise and facilities to the Projects and other Cores.